My Granddaughter
by WonderfullyMade
Summary: Charlie and Renesmee spend a day together. Charlie's POV. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**My Granddaughter**

**All the Twilight saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer and not me.**

**Charlie's POV**

Today my daughter and my son in law – Bella and Edward – are going to drop my granddaughter Renesmee at my house. They said they wish to have some alone time to themselves and that I as the grandfather deserve to spend some quality time with Nessie.

About a month ago the Cullens told me about their secret, that they are vampires. I decided not to be upset about it, because my daughter and granddaughter get to have internal life and as long as they are happy I don't mind what they are.

I haven't seen Renesmee for about a week now and I really miss her, she is growing up so fast, at a rapid speed; every moment is precious with my one and only grandchild.

Sue is spending the whole day at La Push today, helping Billy with something. So that means I can spend the whole day with Nessie.

The door rang so I went to answer it. I opened the door and I couldn't help but be hit by the beauty of my daughter. No matter how many times I have seen her as a vampire I still couldn't get over her beauty.

It seems just like yesterday that she was born and already she's grown up married and has a sweet daughter and is no more human. Time fly's by so fast.

"Hi dad, how you been?" Bella said with her voice like bells.

"Great, sweet heart how about you?" I asked as she pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Good, thank you."Bella replied.

Right next to Bella was Edward smiling crookedly.

"Hello, Edward." I said

"Hello Charlie, nice to see you again." Edward said also hugging me lightly.

On the other side of Edward was Nessie smiling up sweetly at me, as soon as I looked at her she ran up to me and I picked her up and we hugged each other tightly and I placed a kiss on her forehead. She was only one year old but she looked like she was three.  
"Nessie, honey be careful." Edward warned Renesmee as she hugged me tightly.

I carefully put Nessie down and opened the door more widely to let Edward and Bella in. They came in and sat down, we chatted for a little while and then Bella insisted that they had to go. So they waved Nessie and I goodbye, "You, be a good girl, Renesmee." Bella said as she and Edward left.

As soon as they were out the door that side of me came out that nobody knows but Nessie; the more happy, fun and exciting side of me.

"So sweetie, what do you want to do today?" I asked her in an excited tone.

"Before we do anything, I wanted to show you this grandpa." Nessie said as she pulled out a folded paper from her pocket and opened it up.

It was a picture of me and her together in the front of my house. It was so beautiful and sweet tears welled into my eyes. "I drew it for you, I love you." She said and gave it to me.

"I love you to Nessie that is so sweet, I love it. You're really good at drawing, good job."I said smiling at her. I put it on the fridge for all to see.

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**

**The more Reviews the sooner I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie's POV**

"Grandpa, it's really hot can we please have some ice cream?" Renesmee asked, giving me her puppy dog face which is so adorable and I cannot resist.

"Sure, we can sweet heart. There's cookies and cream in the fridge, help yourself." I said as I skimmed through what was coming on TV and nothing very enjoyable was on, so I thought we could spend the time talking to each other.

I turned around and saw Nessie holding two spoons in each hand eating ice cream straight from the tub with one of the spoons. She looked up at me and laughed, "This is for you grandpa, do you mind?" she asked holding up the other spoon. I have to say, my grandchild is so much like me. Nobody knows I like to eat ice cream straight from tub not even Bella.

"Of course honey, I like it like that." I said as I sat beside her taking the spoon and digging into the ice cream, yum.

"So, Nessie what's new?" I asked.

"Umm...nothing really; everything is as usual. Mom asked me to tell you come over to Cullens place for father's day next week. They are planning a party for you, grandpa Carlisle and dad...I should stop talking, I am not supposed to be telling you about the surprise party, I was only supposed to tell you to come and nothing else." She said looking down slightly blushing.

"It's alright sweetie, I am glad you told me, I don't like surprises." I said stroking her bronze curls.

"Well then you shouldn't be thinking about the party, when dad comes to pick me up cause then he would know I told you." She said still looking down.

"I promise, I won't think about it." I replied.

As we finished the two litre ice cream tub, Nessie placed her small hand on my cheek and showed me everything that happened since the last time I saw her. I have to say she had an amazing power. We talked and made jokes until the ice cream was all gone.

Nessie walked over to the cabinet next to the T.V and looked for something to watch and she picked out a CD and brought it to me, "Grandpa Can we please watch this one." She asked. The CD read _Bella's 1__st__ birthday. _"Yes we may." I said, putting it in the DVD player and pressing play.

I remember that day, Renee and I were already divorced for about five months now and I insisted that we celebrate Bella's first birthday at Forks. So Renee came over and we invited a few friends to celebrate. Billy came over with his two daughters Rachel and Rebecca; Jacob wasn't born yet and Billy wasn't in a wheel chair then.

On the screen came up a one year old Bella. She was gorgeous with her big brown eyes and cute pink cheeks. She was dressed in a beautiful pink dress with a white ribbon around her waist. She wore cute, tiny, white sandals on her feet. She was the sweetest thing ever.

Bella as a baby unlike Bella as an adult enjoyed blowing the candles, cutting the cake and receiving gifts. So there was a huge smile on Bella's small face as Renee and I helped her cut the cake.

Everyone cheered and clapped as she blew out all her candles in one big blow. "Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone sang as Renee and I kissed her on each of her cheeks at the same time. Everyone took turns picking Bella up and playing with her.

When it was finished, Renesmee shouted, "Awww... mum was so cute."

I almost forgot Renesmee's presence as I remembered Bella's childhood. Nessie had to lightly pat me to bring me to the present moment.

"Yeah, I know she was really cute, but to tell the truth you're even cuter." I said tickling her stomach. She laughed and hollered as she fell completely into the sofa. I tickled her even more, "Stop it grandpa!" she playfully exclaimed and I slowely pulled back and before I knew it she jumped on me and started tickling me. It was my turn to laugh and holler as I fell back into the sofa. "Nessie, stop!" I exclaimed playfully and Nessie slowely jumped of me laughing. I straightened myself up and started laughing as well, and then we both started laughing even more.

Few minutes later we stopped both our cheeks bright pink and our eyes watery from the laughter. I brought both Nessie and I a glass of water to calm ourselves down.

After a few minutes, "Grandpa, can we please go for a walk." Nessie asked

"Sure, why not." I replied. Today was one of those rare hot, sunny days in Forks, so we might as well enjoy the day outdoors instead of waste the day indoors.

Nessie wore her shoes and went to the porch to wait for me. I quickly put my shoes on as well, locked the doors and went to join Nessie for a walk. For the next half hour we just wondered the streets of Forks holding hands and talking. It was wonderful, there was a little glow of Renesmee's skin as the sun shone us. She was the truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, with her father's bronze curls and her mother's chocolate brown eyes she was just perfect.

Later we decided to get something to eat, since we were close to the diner I like. We had lunch there enjoying each other's presence.

We walked back home and decided to play a game of chess, it was a close game, but she won. She was very smart for her age.

"What do you want to do now, Nessie?" I asked her

"Um...it's still very hot so can we throw water balloons?" She asked excited.

"Ah...ok but I haven't got any water balloons." I said

"Don't worry, I do." She said. Opening her bag which she brought with her today.

"Alright then let's start the fun!" I exclaimed. We went into the front yard and started throwing water balloons at each other.

I managed throw one right on her nose splattering her whole face. For a few seconds she had an awed expression and said, "Revenge is sweet." And tried to throw one at face; but failed because I dodged it.

"You are so going down, you better watch out." she said as she threw two water balloons at my face at the same time, they both hit me and I slipped on the wet grass falling back and making my clothes muddy.

I just sat there very shocked. She came up to me with a smirk on her wet face, "I told you, you were going down." She said laughing.

She tried to help me up but I pulled her down with me, purposely making her clothes muddy as well. Now it was her turn to sit there shocked while I laughed and said, "Revenge is sweet."

We hosed each other, so the mud can go away before we entered the house. Nessie and I took turns having a shower and changing into dry clothes. I always kept some spare clothes for Renesmee at my house.

After we were both clean and dry, Nessie asked to watch Tom and Jerry. Although she looked older than her age and maybe smart in a few areas but she still has the mind of a child.

As we watched, we both drifted off to sleep; we had a long day.

**Bella's POV**

It was 9.00pm and so decided to pick Renesmee up from Charlie's place.

Edward and I ran to Charlie's house and knocked on the door, no one answered. So knocked a couple of more times but no one answered again. We could hear two soft heartbeats so that means that they were still alive in there. We tried calling their names but no one responded.

Edward got the key from under the eave and opened door. The sight before me made my unbeating heart jump with joy. Charlie and Nessie were both deeply asleep on each other on the couch. Obviously the day had gone well for both of them. Edward and I chuckled loudly waking up Charlie.

"Oh, Bella...Edward, your here; I'm sorry." He said getting up and picking up a still sleeping Nessie, lightly kissing her hair.

"That's alright dad, thank you for taking care of her." I said smiling.

Charlie kissed Renesmee on the cheek this time and handed her to Edward. I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Bells." Charlie replied.

"Thank you, Charlie for looking after Renesmee." Edward said

"You're welcome Edward, it was my pleasure. She was a beautiful angel and we had lots of fun. I want to do this every week." Charlie said smiling.

"Sure, dad she can come every week, as long as you want."I said

"Thank you." Charlie replied.

I noticed that her clothes were different, from ones she wore this morning. "Dad, did she change during the day." I asked

"Yeah, I told you we had fun." Charlie said pointing to wet muddy clothes, which she wore this morning.

Edward, Charlie and I started laughing, waking Nessie up.

"Ok, we should get going now, Charlie." Edward said.

"Ok, then see you all later." Charlie replied.

Charlie, Nessie, Edward and I waved goodbye to each other and Edward, Nessie and I left the house.

**Charlie's POV**

When my daughter, granddaughter and son in law left the house, I was still very sleepy. So went upstairs, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I had a great day with my _Granddaughter._

**Please Review, I want to know my readers onion.**

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
